


因为你是玫瑰。

by Uccello



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 米开来睁开眼时看见了那位先生。米萨/米开来，PWP。
Relationships: Antonio Salieri/Mikelangelo Loconte
Kudos: 3





	因为你是玫瑰。

**Author's Note:**

> 米萨/米开来，双A，PWP，云岁老师过生日时的点梗。  
> Sing For Absolution-Muse

那镜像动了，只是姑且称之为镜像，只是一个显得有些阴郁而危险的自己突然自顾自地动起来，他半狭的眼里反倒透出十万分恐吓般的戒备来。Mikele选择立刻摊开手示意自己的无害，顺势打量起周围：比任何制作精良的电影片场都精美的、两百多年前的陈设风格在周围铺展开，在某一瞬间完成了对原本所在场景的完美覆盖。

他再看向那位面色不善的先生。精致的尖头皮鞋、半裤与长袜、黑色的绒面长外套、繁复的领花——再向上，略有些夸张的眼线配上眼瞳泛出的一些奇诡猩红，还有墨色的卷曲发丝。Mikele为此拥有了一个听起来非常荒诞不经的结论，Antonio Salieri，他亲自却也从未出演的那个版本的那一位，他不自觉地把自己会的所有语言的“荒诞”和“奇怪”都拿出来用以形容，但去除所有错误选项，这无论如何都是唯一解。

某种毫不收敛的压迫感一直就盘旋在屋内，混着血气的玫瑰香慢斯条理地在试着激怒他。Mikele总是显得十分甜蜜的香水味竟然在这里败北，虽然根本无法与它类比。他仍旧习惯性地、也尤其小心又刻意地克制着自己的信息素，即使眼前这位Salieri先生的一项目的与他所努力的正相反，即使他根本没打算贸然假扮不知是否存在于这里的、自己扮演了十年的那位小天才。

“您并非Wolfgang Mozart.”他开口敲定，视线在Mikele身上转着，稍微皱着眉看起来就像很不满他乱七八糟的打扮，沉默许久后终于又屈尊纡贵地问了，且配以拆信刀锋利的寒芒一闪作为一定威慑，“那么，您是谁？”

一切在那把刀出现在视野时被彻底板上钉钉，Mikele只是报上自己名字而绝口不谈来历和职业，用那种密不透风的坚持把有关于相貌的疑问隔绝在外。他疑惑Salieri动作太快，那把刀像在等着谁一样，像在窥伺。Mikele毫不畏惧地回望过去，看见一地乐谱。

烛火还在颤抖着，空气被烧灼成更窒闷的模样，Salieri和Mikele一起陷在凝滞的时间里，前者脚边散落着被揉成团的和被撕碎的谱纸，后者在窗帘间披戴一条挤进来的夜幕星光。那金色在昏暗里熠熠生辉，像光。那影子朝他走过来，踩着那些音符曲调，将拆信刀收回外套的暗袋里，再把外套一并丢到地上，但他自己也像刀。Mikele再细细去分辨扑在面前的气味，它阴沉、不由分说，冷淡却狂热，在叫嚣一些最本能的东西，又被压下。

他其实不介意多取悦一些好像总在歇斯底里临界处的Salieri，用暂且可以给他的一切、用躯体、用声音。

本以为有的反抗和啃咬没有到来，Salieri叼着Mikele的下唇感到一阵诧异，虽然后者本身长得也没有半点会为此睚眦必报的意思，他还是难以理解为什么这种不可思议的顺从会出现在一个Alpha的身体里。Mikele眨着眼睛显得有些无辜，视线对上他的神情后又显得有些得逞和占了上风那样的狡黠。至少在比谁更疯的项目上，Mikele自此完全战胜这莫名其妙的另一个自己——他暗自更正道：这位顶着与自己同样身躯和面孔的Salieri是一个完全独立的个体，尽管自己暂时只略知他一二。

Salieri也没有多气急败坏，只是在将Mikele按在床铺上真正投去两个Alpha之间应该有的火药味的、其实根本不应该发生在Alpha之间的吻。Mikele被他咬出血了，暂时还只是小创口但也有些疼。于是他决定稍微服软一些，用舌尖去舔着Salieri尖尖的虎牙，得到与他研究角色时在资料里青涩害羞的Salieri大师截然不同的深重回应。如果是历史上的那一位，Mikele心不在焉地想着，他们绝不会发展成现在这种奇怪的场面。他的手被这一个Salieri拽着压在一边，饰品发出细碎的相声让人注意到了，音乐家的指尖在几秒后松开桎梏转而去探究它们。

他已经用拇指和食指捏住那布巾一角，稍微拽一下就发现系住它的并不是一个活结。于是音乐家开始咂舌表露不满，在动起再摸出刀来的心思时，听到Mikele全不遮掩的笑声从两人凑得极近的唇边十分干脆地溢出来。Salieri再危险地眯着眼睛盯着他看，即使这似乎全无威慑，Mikele不知死活的程度实在出乎他的意料，鲜明地有着比Mozart都有过之而无不及的疯狂。

始作俑者堪堪停在那条危险的界线前，有恃无恐得像他的确那样像了解自己那样了解Salieri。但显然他是对的。Mikele主动伸出另一只手去轻巧地解开腕巾：长年累月保持同种状态的布料上褶皱深刻又柔软，它被Salieri立刻取到手边；还没有被摘下的手链随着动作叮叮当当地垂下去，金属片划在那一片皮肤上。

而那一片皮肤——那一片皮肤，它长久不见到光，透着浅一号的白，还有一点迅速蒸腾开的水汽。不可见却存在的水汽。它们蒸腾消散了大半，剩下的还粘在皮肤上，让它异样柔软、让它脆弱不堪。让它有着任人宰割的热气，有临刑前那种颤抖的敏感。没有伤痕，没有疤，没有任何有理由被长久遮掩不见光的阴霾，这就是或许应该被破坏的、恶劣无理取闹的充分条件。

Salieri的犬齿比Mikele的却尖利许多，原因无从考据。它正抵在那只手腕上，只稍微用力一点点，只稍微将那薄薄皮肉压下去一点点，短暂的仁慈和耐心到头就彻底咬下去，破一点点皮。像奇怪的野兽。他次序颠倒地再补上一下舔舐，只是舌尖勉强般勾起，像刀片划过內里正飞速淌过血液的淡青血管，触到一点点手链上饰品的凉。水汽和汗混着一样有几乎不可感的咸，还有一点血的甜。

Mikele条件反射地想将手抽回，却被牢牢抓着，反射转而变成要他诚实地抖起来，Alpha的那一部分本能又想他一拳打过去反击。他仍旧压着它，说要顺水推舟静观其变。信息素已经扑向近在咫尺的鼻尖，Salieri嗅到与自己和Mozart有些近似又截然不同的气味，也仍旧一句话都不准备追问。随后它们变得铺天盖地，Mikele不再抑制它了，相对甜得多的味道也像某种兽类扑向在屋里耀武扬威已久的香气，像硬糖做的刀也足够锋利，足够划开旧主领地与它平分秋色。

回应得太大度，不过的确轮到Salieri有恃无恐，毕竟目前还都是他占据足够上风，是他压着屋内与他极像的另一个Alpha，而那人已经不再挤出血珠的手腕正被与另一只捆到一起，用本也该系在上面的那一块方巾。Mikele倒也没怎么反抗挣扎，像借此防止自己本能作祟破坏什么，权当一切都是新奇体验一样作出平衡又充分的反应。Salieri反而为此有些恼火起来，觉得他太游刃有余、太像是配合自己接戏的演员，是足够被逼入死路的罪过。

只是现在他完全可以为所欲为。姑且留下的后路仅仅是难得让刀离身，怀揣十二万分的好耐性去解开Mikele挂着一串星星的腰带，无师自通地勾下金属拉链、去扯他手感怪异的牛仔裤。他本来是在猜Mikele穿着花里胡哨总之有花纹的底裤，大概率是星星图样，但他只看见过分简单到有些格格不入的纯黑色，它包裹的形状也不甚眼生。Salieri矜贵地绝无比较尺寸的兴趣，即使此时动作也不过像他扯着废弃乐谱一样优雅流畅。Mikele的阴茎没有完全的反应，倒是理所应当，他将手掌覆上去，稍微有些冰的指节也贴着薄薄皮肤，换来它主人骤然的颤抖，让他稍微得到点满足。

有些事只是顺带验证罢了。像取悦自己那样用拇指揉着他性器顶端、再稍微沿着经脉刮蹭它，Salieri居高临下地盯着Mikele又松动些的模样，故作好心地为此收敛几分自己的信息素，直到手中的物什完全充血挺立，就加点力道去上下套弄。Mikele看起来明显地捉襟见肘，却也毫不掩饰自己的确喜欢这样，去给他的才想做出验证。

不过他还是过于坦诚，虽然对方也一样，只是表现形式太天差地别。Salieri未置可否地松了手将它晾下，但没打算到此为止。Mikele非常努力地弯起身子等着，有十足十的好脾气，意料之内地看到Salieri不紧不慢地摸出一罐润滑剂，也不问他为什么会备着这种东西。他甚至暂且有些闲心去关照自己命运多舛的腕巾会不会产生奇怪的皱纹，而不是趁着大好时机挣开它然后结结实实地和人打一架。他承认情欲的确有些被挑起来了，并且心理上对即将发生的、不合常理的性事全无抗拒。

显然Salieri不能算什么体贴情人，手指本也没多少的温度来不及传给刚沾上的那层液体，碰上穴口当然惹得一阵瑟缩，好在它足够强硬，即使大部分都因此被推挤在外也无济于事。他被客观事实逼出点聊胜于无的耐心，又抽出手指将粘在外围的润滑剂推进该去的位置。Mikele再次变得左支右绌起来，呼吸都像变得吃力，直到发出第一声甜甜腻腻的音节，才被塞入第二根手指。他没什么心思去调笑Salieri竟然不松开他要他亲力亲为，如果说先前阴茎被取悦得当还情有可原，那现在被戳弄内里时他自己都不甚了解的欢愉就显得对方是不是知晓过多。

他的上衣还被好好穿着，稍长的衣䙓不时蹭过他翘着的性器，它被冷落得有点久，但也不至于到足以逼迫一个Alpha从后面讨快感的程度。Salieri停手的时机实在凑巧，一切如他所愿，前端累积的那点情欲也足够让相连的那个器官被按得诚实异常，让这身体顾此失彼地松懈下来，好好地被人造体液涂满肠壁。所以那些无关性事的欲望得到满足，有关的那部分就将蠢蠢欲动彻底摆上明面。

大致是作曲家一早猜出Mikele是个歌手，某种天然的理智导致他对于逼迫这个甜得像Omega的家伙张开嘴接纳他没抱希望，Salieri用自己的性器去蹭掉淌到股沟的液体，也就全当是敷衍过去，毕竟全身上下充斥着侵犯欲的细胞叫嚣索取的并不是作为正餐替代品存在的口交，尽管不计形式的话二者根本在取乐上殊途同归。

这位Salieri大抵是缺乏一颗应有的仁慈心脏，由于Alpha本就不该被这样使用的后穴始终被基因的底线紧绷着，扩张不算太草草了事也远远有点不够达标。他要进入时显然情有可原地不太顺利，说来他也没想过要这人跟Omega一样温软迎上，毕竟Mikele选择张开腿而不是踹他已经是完全的意外之举。清澈又好像脆弱的少年音色从他喉间发出来，至今为止都还只是一点痛呼而已，不过也够勉强取悦Salieri了，像大发慈悲那样姑且停下动作去等他稍微适应，却残忍地不等不该作此用的器官完全自欺欺人地放松。

彷佛深谙痛觉反倒有助清醒和快意的道理。

Mikele皱起眉毛的样子也和他有天壤之别，即使只有短短几秒也足够断定了。有一头人工金发的柔软青年流着泪但没有哭，他没什么要哭的理由，只是那些混着愉快的疼痛和屋里那些赤红的蜡烛火光一样太具有刺激性，如果再与Salieri对上视线，感觉就会更像血液浸着瞳孔一样。那些凶悍的尖锐的刺痛本身或许也有快乐所在，Mikele的同理心还是足够充分去理解这一点，他早在这位Salieri仅有雏形时就已经足够认真地理解他和他的苦痛了，尽管无从真正地感同身受，他不过是又替代性地再多了解一星半点。

“Alpha不能操出水有点遗憾、…不过也没差。”

他语气听起来倒是有些真心诚意的可惜，也像他说的，后退时被带出来的润滑剂已经够湿了，已经能够顺着皮肉机理的曲线慢慢地淌到床单上。姑且还算有些透明的粘稠液体在感官里面重重地引起些痒，Mikele模模糊糊又很清晰地去扭着胯蹭着就近的一切去制止它，却由此遭来内里的痒。算不算得不偿失——总之Salieri当即停下了，执意要等这位理应同样高傲的Alpha用他完全退化掉生殖功能的腔道来索取，或者讨好、乞求——怎样都好——他一星半点的怜悯，然后让上位者获得名正言顺的操他许可。

情欲姑且在做爱范畴里早就达标，至少没有构成生理意义上一场对Alpha的强奸。他对这种还算双赢的寻欢作乐没有什么抵触情绪，也幸好Mikele不是什么宁死不屈的强硬派人物，恰恰相反，他连那点Alpha本该有的可怜的抵抗都暂且搁置，欣然顺着人心意轻轻摆了摆腰，也是顺着自己被欲望推动的期待。Salieri因此好像失去了多加恶意借题发挥的理由，只剩下彷佛发情期正中时那种实在不够优雅的本能，虽然事实也的确如此。

Mikele自始至终都正面对他，眯着他被泪水化开些其中蜜糖的眼睛看着Salieri，断断续续地、温温柔柔地叫他的名字，偶尔掺杂几声笑，在被顶撞着退化萎缩的生殖腔的某一刻径自得到快感堆出的高潮，也没有什么身为Alpha的自尊破碎的迹象。他还迎合著去继续满足沉在这场浪潮里的Salieri，还维持着半个拥抱，掌心贴着的脊背彻彻底底地温暖起来。

至少Salieri没有真的像随口威胁的那样射在里面，浅白精液落在Mikele的小腹上，覆盖了他自己已经干掉的那些，也和没干的都混在一起。Mikele还昏昏沉沉，有些分不清楚身处何方，只是嘟哝几句听不清的话然后拽着Salieri一起躺下，道些这时候应该睡觉的歪理邪说。后者罕见地选择纵容，还认真确认一遍这小疯子手腕上被他咬出来的伤口已经几乎愈合。

等理智回笼时Mikele发现自己并不是在梦境，暗色调的古董性装饰还撞在眼里，而面前，面前还是微微皱着眉的Salieri不太安定地睡着，而手腕还被有些别扭地抓住。他终于有心力去看那只属于真正音乐家的手，他对它有些没来由的执念，直到真的看到：就连这一位Salieri都有那些新旧深浅不一的伤痕，笔直的，一道一道。他知道他醒来了，那双有些猩红色沉着的眼睛正静静地看着他，也随时准备收回手去摸出枕头下的刀——但也该轮到Mikele获得强硬的上风，虽然他也只是喧宾夺主地反而抓着那只手凑近自己，怀着百年后的一些没来由的歉意和真切的悲伤。

他回报给那只手腕一个极尽温柔的吻。


End file.
